Ayrillon
The Ayrillon are an arthropod species with a protocol-oriented mentality. They have three genders and distinct roles for each: female, male-worker and male-soldier. Appearance * Hard-shelled arthropod * Three manipulator appendages: two large for gripping and one small below the head for fine tasks. * Six legs for walking * Frontal body is often held mostly erect * Abdomen is raised or lowered for balance. * Coloration rangesfrom red-brown to blue-grey. The back has more color and the front and belly are paler. Biology Ayrilons have three "genders," two of which are male: Female, Male-Worker, and Male-Soldier. They have a strong concept of gender roles and each gender is known for unique aptitudes. Female Culturally regarded as abstract-intellectual and nurturer. They carry and birth pupa-like eggs and care for offspring through their nymph stage until they reach adolescence. It is common for Ayrilon females to hold computer- or business-related jobs. Port Vittar stereotypes female Ayrilons as the best and most adept programmers. Many businesses value female Ayrilons as organizers and accountants, and will pay them well. Historically, most famous Ayrilon philosophers have been female. Male-worker Statistically the most intelligent, closely followed and in practice often exceeded by Female. Culturally, they are considered the most practical-minded and are most frequently artisans, architects, or engineers. However, it is also common for them to hold medical or business positions. They are stereotyped for their artistic talent and innate problem-solving ability. Male-soldier Averaging 1.5 times the size of either Female or Male-worker, these are the strongest and most resilient members of the Ayrilon species. They are innately aggressive and have a far higher pain tolerance and durability. Their wounds heal faster and they are more likely to recover from lethal injuries. If a soldier senses distress pheromones from another Ayrilon, he will become considerably more aggressive in temperament, so much so that Port Vittar has made specific laws regarding this state. An enraged soldier must remain at least three meters away from medical personnel and may command bystanders to remain outside of a six-meter radius from the distressed Ayrilon. If this radius is violated after the warning is given, the Soldier will not be punished for use of lethal force. Law enforcement may only approach after releasing a pheromone neutralizer into the air. As expected, Soldier Ayrilon frequently hold military or enforcement jobs. They are highly sought-after by private military contractors. However, a few take on heavy-labor jobs instead. Other professions are rare but do occur. Likewise it is rare for Female or Worker Ayrilon to take on jobs traditionally held by soldiers. Reproduction and development Ayrillon reproduce sexually. Either male variety may reproduce with a female. Male-workers tend to produce more soldier offspring and male-soldiers tend to produce more worker offspring. Both produce about 1/3 females. Mating pairs ideally form an exclusive lifelong bond. Deviation from this norm is unusual and viewed as odd and foolish. Males hold far less instinctive desire to reproduce than females, which is convenient as there are only about half as many females as males. Females are most frequently the initiators of a pair-bond. Offspring are raised from their pupa-like eggs to adolescence by their mothers. At that point, females remain closely tied to their mothers while males are mentored to adulthood by their father or another male mentor. Soldiers are traditionally mentored by soldiers and workers by workers. The father is the preferred mentor if he happens to be of the same type. As having a male child of the same type is less common, it is considered a special blessing. Diet Ayrillon primarily eat photosynthetic biomatter, including the leaves of many common plants, and a popular slurry of photosynthetic microorganisms and natural flavoring compounds called AySlurp. Soldiers supplement this diet with the meat of small carnivores (including organ meat) for additional nutrition. All Ayrillon are omnivores, though only Soldiers have very much actual need for meat. Mentality Ayrillon in general have a highly protocol-oriented mentality, preferring to be mildly formal on almost all occasions. They dislike sudden changes and thrive on routine. Political disposition It is uncommon for Ayrilons to hold political office in Port Vittar. The species has traditionally supported more protocol-oriented practice, relying less on the specific authority of an individual. They are not ill-disposed toward the office of the king, but become annoyed and malcontent at sudden or large changes to laws, or decrees that deviate much from the norm. Religion and worldview Ayrilons have no traditional religion of their own, but adhere individually to a variety of worldviews and religions. Those who hold non-naturalistic worldviews tend toward religions governed by protocol and tradition and shy away from those that emphasize a spiritual leader or leaders.